


I'll Be Your Savior

by paigeeyovkoff



Series: When It's Over [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Golden Trio (Alternative)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wanted to be here, Draco, because I’m going to get you out of this,” she replied, her smile being the only thing to hide her worried expression. - Draco/Hermione</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Savior

**I’ll Be Your Savior  
Couple: ** Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger **  
Words:** 1,277 **  
Generation:** The Golden Trio **  
Disclaimer:** I’m probably not the only person to use this idea, either, so yeah, nobody wins in this scenario!

…

Draco Malfoy fidgeted in his spot, a seat in the middle of the large room. Around him, Aurors sat, watching him, all in judgement, all of them wanting the same thing, for him to go through as a guilty man, so that they could go home for the day.

_“You didn’t have to come, love” he told her.  
“I wanted to be here, Draco, because I’m going to get you out of this,” she replied, her smile being the only thing to hide her worried expression.  
“If all else fails, just remember I love you,” he whispered, holding either side of her face and capturing her brown eyes with his silver ones.  
“I know, and I love you too.”_

His eyes flicked up to the Minister of Magic, sitting directly in front of him, up on the stadium, who was watching him with apoligetic eyes, “can you explain the details of your first mission for Lord Voldemort?”  
The Malfoy heir swallowed, his throat dry, choosing his words carefully, “it was an initiation mission. I was ordered to kill Albus Dumbledor.”  
“But you did not complete the orders?” the Minister questioned him.  
“No. Proffesor Dumbledore had made a deal with my Godfather, Severus Snape, to make sure I was unable to do it. Albus Dumbledore was not to die by my hands, it was to be done by Severus,” he replied, nodding slightly.

A whisper went through the room, before an Auror from Minister Shacklebolts side silenced the room, by intterupting their talking. The Auror was Harry Potter.

“I have evidence to prove this fact,” he stated, giving the ex-Death Eater in front of him a small smile, everything being for old times sake.  
“Yes, a memory from Severus Snape, of which could have been tamperred with,” Ernie Mccallum commented from the other side of the room, “the evidence could have been tampered with before we even reached the end of the war.”  
“Can I say something?” her small voice said, standing at the entrance to the court room.

When the whisper broke out once more, all eyes had gone to her, even Draco’s.

She stood there, no emotion on her face, her hair pushed from her face with a large clip that held a ruby love-heart in its centre, the same clip that he had given her only a month earlier.

_“What’s this?” she asked him, looking up to him with a confused expression.  
“A gift,” he answered her with a chuckle.  
“Is it a special occasion?” she continued, still looking at him confused.  
“No, but it is for everything you’ve done, love, and I think you deserved something after all the pain I put you through all those years ago,” the boy smirked, watching her face light up as she removed the lid off of the small box.  
“Draco, it’s beautiful.”  
“So are you, love,” he told her._

“Of course Ms. Granger,” Minister Shacklebolt nodded to the war hero.  
“Is there a specific reason you’re here? Because from where we stand, you aren’t supposed to be in this court room,” the voice of a very annoyed Doloras Umbridge, from the far left side of the room.  
“I’m here to clear an innocent man,” the determined Gryffindor told her ex-proffesor, “I wouldn’t be here for anything else.”  
“Then speak, you twit,” Doloras snapped.

Hermione Granger stepped forward, looking towards the man in the centre of the room. He looked at her with wide-eyes, obviously having not known what she was going to do.

“You want to put a guilty man behind bars? Then you go looking for Voldemort’s body,” she told them, “but right now, you’re all trying to put an _innocent_ man behind bars, with your completely illogical pieces of evidence!”  
“Explain,” Kinsley Shacklebolt nodded.  
“Draco Malfoy was pressured, by his family, by his heritage, by his _blood-status_ , to do that mission. I know for a fact, the he was not willing to do the mission that you are all so keen on putting him in Azkaban for being given,” she looked around at all of them.  
“How would know this?” her ex-proffesor spoke from her seat.  
“Because Draco Malfoy came to the Order of Pheonix with the information, and that led Albus Dumbledore to ask Severus Snape to stop Draco,” Hermione smiled.  
“Albus Dumbledore’s source?” another Auror questioned.  
“Me,” she answered firmly.

 _“Granger!”  
“What do you want Malfoy?” she sighed, turning to face the Slytherin.  
“I know you’re apart of the Order, and I need your help,” he told her.  
“What are you-“  
“I _ need _you help,” he repeated.  
“What do you need?”  
“They want me to kill Dumbledore,” he explained, “if I don’t, he could kill my parents.”  
“Why not go to Dumbledore yourself?” she asked.  
“Because I’m a Death Eater, you git, do you really believe that he’ll take me seriously?”  
“Come with me to Dumbledore, and I’ll help, but I’m not going to believe you either without proof.”  
“Is this enough proof?” he lifted his left sleeve, showing the newly branded mark on his arm._

…

Whispers had escaped across the room once more; she could hear them from outside, having left after explaining the story to the Aurors on the stands.

The story of how Draco Malfoy had come to her, asking her for help; how he was scared, terrified, and didn’t want to go through with the orders to kill his Headmaster. She told them about how they had gone to the Headmaster and explained the orders to him that having fit in with what he had already heard, and had already planned to do. But the two had not known that he would then ask the boy’s Godfather to complete the orders for him.

Hermione Granger heard the doors to the court room open, and the Aurors that once sat inside file out of the room, all of them murmuring amongst themselves. She couldn’t hear a word they were saying, and none of it sounded like good news.

‘ _The Dementors would love him_ ’

Her eyes widened, a tear dropping on her cheek.

“No,” she murmured, looking amongst them, finding that he wasn’t there, “no.”  
“Love?” he asked from the doorway, watching her fret as she looked around for him, “love, I’m right here.”  
“Draco,” her voice was a whisper.  
“Yes, love?” he continued slowly, taking in her worried expression, “I’m not going anywhere.”  
“I know,” she smiled, running up to let him envelope her in his arms.

She smiled burrying her face into his pale white neck, not even bothering to wish away the tears that dawned her face.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” she repeated, again and again, her voice muffled.  
“I love you too, but why are you crying love?”  
She smiled, pulling away to look at him, “I thought they’d made you go, taken you away from me.”  
“You think I’d let them take me away from you?” Draco Malfoy chuckled, “Hermione Jean Granger, you are quite silly for the brightest witch I’ve ever met.”  
“Of course I thought that,” the war hero shook her head, trying to forget it for the moment.  
“Well I’m not leaving you, ever,” he reminded her, placing a kiss on the corner of her lips.  
“I’m going to hold you to that Draco Malfoy,” she warned him.

The ex-Death Eater laughed again, hugging her close again, wiping a tear from her eyes as he looked over her shoulder.

His mother was giving him a small smile, watching her son stand with the woman he loved, knowing that she was the reason her son was not in Azkaban at this moment. She owes that girl, a lot…

**Author's Note:**

> Ahum, please excuse this ammount of drabble. And if you have read it, I feel completely sorry for you, because I just placed you through the worse pain possible. So sorry.
> 
> The next one is a James/Lily drabble of sorts :)


End file.
